


Magically in love

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Series: Magic in Seoul [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottomjunhui, M/M, Mpreg, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Junhui character is a witch who now goes to a magic college.He finds out that some of his friends from high school have powers like him.They team up to save the save day.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Magic in Seoul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939519
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

2 years later.  
Junhui is now attending a magical college.  
He says goodbye to his brothers and parents.  
Junhui finds out he's getting a roommate.  
The thing is none of Junhui friends have powers well none that he knows of so when he found out who his roommate was he was shocked.  
The only person in his friend group who knew about his powers was Dk because he stayed with his family when he ran away from his adopted parents house.  
"S.coups you're a mortal why are you at this school ."Said Junhui.  
"You have powers too. "Said S.coups.  
"So you were a witch the whole time. "Said Junhui.  
"Well actually I'm a wizard, but Jeonghan and Joshua are witches ."Said S.coups.  
"Who else in our friend group has powers ."Said Junhui.  
"Well everyone in the group did. "Said S.coups.  
"And you guys never bothered to tell me. "Said Junhui.  
"Well you never told us. Said S.coups.  
"I told Dk ."Said Junhui.  
"He's literally a wizard, every wondered why we never allowed him splash any of us when we went swimming, his special power is water. "Said S.coups.  
So they were in a group chat with their friends and everyone basically told Junhui the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Junhui was video calling his parents.  
They live in a nice little town.  
He told them that all of his friends have powers.  
"Well college is a wonderful thing. "Said Jooheon.  
"I remember my roommate, he's was awesome ."Said Hyungwon.  
"I still am awesome ."Said Jooheon.  
"You two were roommates . "Said Junhui.  
"Yes but I ended up dropping out my 2nd year. "Said Hyungwon.  
"Why ."Said Junhui.  
"Well life got hard and I got pregnant, me and your father made the choice that he would finish that at least one of us would go to college. . "Said Hyungwon.  
Junhui realized that not only did his parents miss out on a lot of life when they were frozen in that stone but that he was the reason why his mother dropped out of college.  
"We have to go bye we miss you . "Said Hyungwon.  
"Do well in school no goofing off ."Said Jooheon  
"Bye ."Said Junhui.

Junhui felt so bad because his mother gave up on his education, but Junhui wants to do something nice for his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Junhui was happy to be around so many wizards, witches, sorceresses and warlocks.  
Junhui was enjoying his time at his school.  
He was getting good great grades and he was learning so much.  
Junhui also has a crush on a classmate of his but he didn't want his friends to know because he fears it will break up the friend group.  
Junhui has been writing in a diary about life in the magic realm.  
He wrote about his crush.  
Anyway S.coups saw Junhui diary but he chose not to look at it because it's rude to look at people diaries.  
Junhui was sleeping and had a dream about his crush.  
In his dream they were dancing and everything was going good until a monster appeared and ate Junhui.  
Junhui woke up screaming.  
"What happened ."Said S.coups waking up.  
"I have a messed up dream, at first it was a nice dream but then a monster ate me in my dream." Said Junhui.


End file.
